Whiff
Whiff *'Number': 66 *'Class': NER's "66" Aerolite *'Configuration': 2-2-4T Whiff is a grubby tank engine who collects refuse. His main task is collecting garbage and scrap, which explains his dirty appearance and smell. Bio When Whiff first came to the railway, Emily was asked to help him out. Emily was under the impression that he would be more intriguing and that the task would be more exciting; Emily was eager at first, but disappointed when she learned that Whiff worked with garbage. Emily tried to avoid being seen with him, but Whiff found her almost everywhere she went. Although the two were mocked by other engines wherever they went, Whiff maintained a cheery expression and seemed either not to notice or care. When Emily finally escaped Whiff, she found Spencer blocked by a long line of trucks full of garbage. When none of the other engines helped, she found Whiff. Emily apologised to an understanding Whiff, and together they cleared Spencer's line. Whiff was present at the celebration of Sodor Day at the newly-reopened Great Waterton station. One day, Whiff was meant to take away a truck of old cans from a siding. Toby, who was looking for something special to present to the Fat Controller, mistook the distant truck at first for something valuable. Later, Whiff brought the Fat Controller to a broken-down Toby, who had discovered a sign belonging to the old Sodor Tramway. In Misty Island Rescue, he gained his own rubbish dump and with help from Percy he unblocked the tunnel to Misty Island and saved Thomas, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand. Whiff now runs his dump with help from Scruff. One day, when Scruff's "scruncher" was broken, Whiff stayed with him at the Sodor Steamworks until he was mended. This left the rubbish dump without anyone to run it, so Gordon was put in charge for the day! Persona Whiff is cheerful and optimistic. He enjoys his job of collecting garbage. He doesn't seem to care what the other engines think about him: either that or he is oblivious to their opinions. Despite that, he is friendly and always does his job well. He is somewhat naive, as he didn't realise why the other engines tried to avoid him so much. However, in Misty Island Rescue, he is shown to know about Sodor's history, since he knew about the tunnel connecting Misty Island to Sodor. Basis Whiff is based on the North Eastern Railway's 2-2-4T "66", known as Aerolite. It can be found today at the National Railway Museum in York. Livery Whiff is painted in a dark green livery with black and gold stripes and green wheels. He wears large spectacles on his smokebox. Appearances Whiff made appearances in: * Season 11 - Emily's Rubbish * Season 12 - Toby's Special Surprise * Season 14 - Thomas and Scruff and O the Indignity Specials: * The Great Discovery (cameo) * Misty Island Rescue Trivia * Whiff is the first and only engine to wear glasses. Voice Actors * Keith Wickham (UK; Misty Island Rescue onwards) Merchandise * Learning Curve Wooden (discontinued) * Take-Along/Take-n-Play * TOMY/TrackMaster * My First Thomas (talking) * My Thomas Story Library Gallery File:Emily'sRubbish22.jpg|Whiff with Emily File:Emily'sRubbish15.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish16.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish17.jpg File:Emily'sRubbish2.PNG File:Emily'sRubbish8.PNG File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise7.jpg|Whiff with a CGI face File:Toby'sSpecialSurprise10.jpg|The Fat Controller onboard Whiff File:WhiffCGI.jpg|Whiff in the twelfth season File:MistyIslandRescue160.jpg|Whiff in Misty Island Rescue File:ThomasandScruff34.jpg|Whiff in the fourteenth season File:OtheIndignity29.jpg|Whiff with the Express Image:Whiff.png|Promo shot of Whiff Image:WoodenWhiff.gif|Wooden Railway Whiff Image:Take-AlongWhiff.PNG|Take-Along Whiff Image:MyFirstThomasWhiff.PNG|My First Thomas Whiff File:TrackMasterWhiff.jpg|TrackMaster Whiff Image:MyThomasStoryLibraryWhiff.PNG|My Thomas Story Library Whiff Image:66.jpg|Whiff's prototype, "Aerolite" Category:Steam locomotives Category:North Western Railway Category:Television Series-only characters